Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News June 17th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Heaven's Gate (Part 2) *Cinemadonna: Body of Evidence *Shameful Sequels: To Boldy Flee - Part 1 *Shark Movies (show): RoboShark *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 11 - Gorangers Episodes 71-77 *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 14 *Ask Lovecraft: From All False Doctrine *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - E3 2015 - Project X-Zone 2, Capsule Force, Giant Controllers June 16th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Was That Real? - Sam and Max Freelance Police *Battle Geek Plus (show): Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding War *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Madoka Magicka: Rebellion *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Part 31 (Finale!) *Longbox of the Damned: A Midsummer's Nightmare 2015 June 15th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Power #1 & 2 *MikeJ: WiiU Review *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 1 *Animerica: S2E4 - S-CRY-ed, Part One *Gaming Wildlife: Review Roulette - Why Naughty Dog Sucks? *Happy Viking: Draft Pick Ultimate! #1 *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Riker June 14th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Darkside Blues *The Blockbuster Buster (show): I Spy *The AngryJoeShow: Jurassic World - Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jurassic World *One Movie Later: Jurassic World (Vlog) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - The Stranger *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 13 - Daredevil *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 10 - Gorangers Episodes 64-70 *Word Funk: You Have to Explain the Goop *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Special Effects by Tech N9ne (ft. Anthony Fantano!) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Phonebloks: A Phone Worth Keeping June 13th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Vampire Dance of My People *Film Den: Jurassic Park - Part 3 *Renegade Cut: Apocalypse Now *Sibling Rivalry: Jurassic World *Infomercialism: Dump Cake Cook Off! *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - One of Our Planets Is Missing *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Pre-3 2015 *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 12 - The Ones We Leave Behind June 12th, 2015 *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 2 *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Brad Tries: The Most American Thickburger *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 2 *Guru Larry: Fantastic Storytelling with MikeJ *PawDugan: Let's Play LIVE: Shadowgate! *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 11 - Path of the Righteous *Ask Lovecraft: Moving Revisited *Battle Geek Plus (show): Battle Geek Plus at E3 2015: What do YOU want to see? June 11th, 2015 *Shark Jumping: The TGIF Legacy *The Cinema Snob: Dinosaur Island *Stuff You Like: Hot Fuzz *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Casper *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 2 *Screen Crashers: Jurassic Park *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 6 *Specials: Making of NC - Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 14 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code Veronica Trial Disk *Battle Geek Plus (show): Steam Summer Sale June 10th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Heaven's Gate (Part 1) *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Jurassic Park Movies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jurassic World *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 5 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding War Trailer *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 13 *Ask Lovecraft: Politics June 9th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jupiter Ascending *The Yomarz Show: Shadow the Hedgehog *Toons These Days: Pokemon with Doggy *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 29 & 30 *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 4 *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: Of Monsters and Men - Beneath the Skin *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis: The Storm and the Eye *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Faxanadu: The Faxanadance *Screen Crashers: Sexy Goldar Poster Winners! June 8th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Steam Wars *Lost in Adaptation: The Princess Bride *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: Highly Suspect - Mister Asylum *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 3 *Animerica: S2E3 - Elfen Lied, Part Two *Gaming Wildlife: If E3 were 100% Honest With Us *Best For a Buck: Blood of the Werewolf *Ask Lovecraft: Swee' Pea June 7th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: The Witcher 3 - Angry Review *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Blues Brothers 2000 *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Neverending Story *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 2 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Igavania: The Rise of Koji Igarashi *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Comic Block *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: When Marnie Was There? *Word Funk: Weird Sexy Time Variety Hour June 6th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Open With the Handy *The Good Hook: The Holy Roller *Renegade Cut: Escape From Tomorrow *Film Den: Jurassic Park - Part 2 *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 1 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Secret Wars - May *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Spy & Insidious: Chapter 3 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent): North Star *Weekly Manga Recap: Episode 200 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Insidious: Chapter 3 June 5th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride - Deleted Stuff! *Rap Critic Reviews: "Nasty Freestyle" by T-Wayne *Projector: Spy / Big Game *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Entourage *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Human Centipede 3 *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender Parts 9 & 10 *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 10 - Nelson v. Murdock *Ask Lovecraft: Sound June 4th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Agar.io - Game Review *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti: The Rose Cadillac *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Son of the Mask *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 1 *Sursum Ursa: Romeo & Juliet in 5.5 Minutes *Battle Geek Plus (show): Main Series - Return Fire *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 13 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Splatoon - Game Review *Lucky Six Short Films: The Dinner Guest June 3rd, 2015 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) *Specials: NC Real Thoughts On: The Care Bears Movies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jurassic Park III *Anifile: BFT - Fight of Metal Gears *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 9 - Gorangers Episodes 57-63 *Ask Lovecraft: Depictions Revisited *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 12 June 2nd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Was That Real? - Small Wonder *Shameful Sequels: Suburban Knights *Familiar Faces: The Geek *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 27 & 28 *The Nostalgia Critic: To Boldly Flee *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Earl Sweatshirt *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Final Countdown *Word Funk: Nerd Juice June 1st, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Punisher #61 & 62 *RudtheSpud: American War of Independence in 9 Minutes *Attack of the Trek: What Went Wrong with Enterprise? *MMO Grinder: Pirates of the Burning Sea *Animerica (show): Elfen Lied, Part One *Rocked Reviews (show): High On Fire - Luminiferous *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Ian and Dan Were 100% Honest With Each Other *Weird Video Games: Zunzunkyou No Yabou (Arcade) *Ask Lovecraft: Tolkien *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Byte Size - Jay Z's Blueprint 9/11 Release Date News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content